


Irregular Love (Charlastor)

by Vikipaxa



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikipaxa/pseuds/Vikipaxa
Summary: Me despierto constantemente dando vueltas, esto que está ardiendo en mi interior no se como llevarlo, no se como sentirme, se supone que no debía llegar hasta este punto, no debí permitirmelo pero, te acercaste tan despacio y justo cuando tal vez, solo tal vez, lo necesitaba. Ahora no quiero huir de esto aunque tu me obligas a hacerlo...
Relationships: AlastorxCharlie Charlastor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Érase una vez en el futuro

"Bien… aquí estoy, debería estar feliz, el hotel está funcionando bien, logre arreglar mis problemas con Vaggie después de nuestra ruptura y ahora somos buenas amigas.

Mi papel es estar radiante pero, otra vez esa sensación de fracaso, de que de nuevo estoy en el camino que no quiero tomar. O sea, si no es una cosa es otra, bueno, estamos en el infierno no podemos decir que este lugar se caracteriza por ser amigable y pacífico pero, solo necesito algo de tranquilidad para el torbellino de emociones que tengo, realmente ¿Es mucho pedir?

Ahora siento la mirada acosadora de Niffty mientras baila ¿Quién pensaría que ella con su tono tan inocente fuese tan coqueta cuando sonara la música? Y yo… aquí enrollada en una silla en el rincón más oscuro del lugar, envuelta en mis pensamientos.

Supongo que es comprensible que me mire así, esta esperando que haga algo. Si estoy en mi despedida de soltera y todos bailan menos la que se va a casar es porque algo no anda bien ¿No? Voy ya por mi sexto vaso de whisky… ¡Rayos! Ni con el licor podía estar a gusto y… ¡¿Angel está a punto de cogerse a uno de los bailarines?! No puedo evitar golpearme la cara, en que estaba pensando cuando deje que él organizara esto.

En fin… mierda, que bajo he caído, no debería estar aquí, se que si acepte esa propuesta de matrimonio fue por él y… ahora que estoy a punto de arrepentirme, sé que también es por él…"


	2. El encargo

Hace meses atrás...

"Bueno, llevamos un mes ya con el hotel, han llegado algunos demonios a redimirse y esto me tiene contenta, aunque no es una felicidad completa. Las cosas con Vaggie no están nada bien, suele reclamarme mucho por la presencia de Alastor, insiste en que él no es de confianza y que en cualquier momento ocasionaría un problema grave. Mi caso es contrario, suelo defenderlo y me parece que hasta ahora a ayudado bastante, muy a su "modo" eso sí.

Ahora, otro tema que me ha estado complicando aún más mi existencia es que cada vez que veo o me acerco a Alastor me pasa algo extraño, me pongo nerviosa e inquieta y se que Vaggie lo ha notado. A veces pienso que su rencor hacia él es mas por lo que ha visto de mi este último tiempo. Es que es caballeroso e imponente, difícilmente pasaría desapercibido en cualquier lugar a menos que él lo quisiera, tiene algo en su alrededor que deja hipnotizado, o idiotizado ya no se cuál es cuál supongo, ese aire seductor que lo persigue, aunque es más que obvio que él no esté seduciendo a nadie, es atrapante y mas de una vez me he ruborizado por lo mismo. También esa maldita manía que tiene de estar invadiendo mi espacio personal solo ha empeorado las cosas, realmente juraría que muchas veces he estado a punto de besarme con él..."

-Charlie...- Se asomo la voz suave de Vaggie por la oficina desconcentrando a la rubia de sus pensamientos. -Llegaron nuevos inquilinos, ya los registré.

\- ¡Esto es fantástico! - Chillo contenta dando pequeños saltos de triunfo.

-Yo no lo vería de esa forma, cielo...- Arrastro las palabras con un tono grave provocando inquietud en su compañera.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Se desinflo cual globo dejando caer sus hombros que hace un instante se erguían con orgullo.

\- ¿No te das cuenta que la mayoría de quienes se quedan aquí es porque Alastor los esta obligando? La idea es que ellos lo hagan voluntariamente, tienen que tener real deseo de redención. – Se dio cuenta que su novia había bajando la mirada con real decepción y lo lamentaba, pero debía ser honesta, si querían que su plan funcionara tenían hacer las cosas bien y muchas veces sentía que Charlie se dejaba llevar mucho por su entusiasmo, provocando que deje de ver la realidad.

"Por mi padre que tiene razón" Se regañaba en sus adentros -Pero... -Alzo levemente la voz intentando ser convincente. -Al menos así ellos tendrán la oportunidad de ver este lugar, al final pueden cambiar de opinión y quedarse por deseo. -

-No creo que funcione así... -Cuestiono la polilla mientras se tomaba un brazo. -Temo en que esto termine mal, no siento que esto este bien. Temo por ti...

-Sabes que se cuidarme...- Esta vez Charlie utilizo un tono mas severo. Estaba cansada de que Vaggie la tratara como niña ¡Era la hija de Lucifer! Claro que tiene formas de protegerse a ella misma. - ¿Tanto te cuesta confiar en mí? -Reprocho decepcionada mientras se abrazaba a si misma. Sus ojos se habían caído ligeramente por el sabor amargo de todo este conflicto.

-Sabes que tengo que cuidarte, Charlie... Siempre lo he hecho. – Extendió sus manos abiertas como si se las estuviera ofreciendo a la rubia. Charlie la miro, sentía una presión fuerte en el pecho y juraría que le costaba respirar.

-No. - Sentencio finalmente rechazándola. -Entonces si tanto es un problema, no lo hagas mas Vaggie. – Su tono de voz era suave pero realmente firme.

Demonios... ¿eso era lo que estaba pensando? Charlie la estaba cortando. La polilla la miro incrédula, pero se percató que su compañera no cambiaba de expresión. Solo le resto desviar la mirada y dirigirse a la salida, su boca no podía modular nada en especial como para responderle en ese instante. -Se lo que es este hotel para ti... -añadió, sin sacar su mirada de la salida. -seguiré aquí no te preocupes, se que nos necesitamos. Solo espero que podamos arreglar todo esto... - Cruzo el umbral y cerro suavemente mientras Charlie se dejaba caer en su silla con una expresión de derrota. Curiosamente se sentía libre, pero al mismo tiempo culpable. Al parecer si deseaba terminar esa relación, pero le pesaba hacerle eso a Vaggie, ahora ya lo había hecho, no hay vuelta atrás.

La polilla caminaba arrastrando los pies por el pasillo, tal vez no debió dejar las cosas así, un pequeño esfuerzo extra hubiese quizás cambiado todo, pero su ser estaba débil, le costaba mirar las cosas de una forma optimista y esto fue lo que le cautivo de Charlie, ella tenia lo que a ella le faltaba y necesitaba con toda su fuerza y así nada mas lo dejo escapar. "Tal vez haya alguna solución, solo debo esperar..." Se dijo poco convencida. Siempre el color gris inundaba en sus pensamientos y esta no era la excepción.

-Hola, plana. -La distrajo Angel Dust cruzándosele en el pasillo. Ella solo le lanzo una fría mirada y siguió su camino. -Pero que educación, nena. Al meno saluda, siempre con tu amargada carita...- Reclamo soltando una pequeña risa.

\- ¡No estoy para tus putas tonterías! -Angel quedo paralizado, no es que le sorprendiera la agresividad de la chica, pero esta vez su voz era distinta.

-Calma, calma. – Aleteo dos de sus brazos en signo de paz. – Estas mas hecha mierda de lo normal, solo venia a avisar algo a Charlie...

-Entonces no me molestes. -Respondió interrumpiéndolo. Sin más que agregar siguió con su camino no sin darle un empujón a la araña. Angel solo levanto los hombros, indiferente y siguió su camino hasta llegar a la oficina de la rubia.

Iba a golpear antes de entrar, pero aleteo la mano y solo entro. -Oye, aburrida... -Entro lentamente observando que no estuviera interrumpiendo algo.

-Oh, Angel. Dime... -Con su singular tono amable le ofreció asiento a la araña pero esta movió la mano en negación, por el contrario se acerco y se acomodo sobre el escritorio. Se peino un poco y cruzo las piernas.

-La otra aburrida anda de malas hoy parece. -Soltó sin filtro. Charlie solo bajo la mirada y cerro los ojos como si algo estuviera intentando sofocar. Angel levanto la ceja y luego abrió los ojos como si hubiese conectado algo dentro de su cerebro. -Es por ti. -La señalo riendo.

-Digamos que sí, acabo de terminar con ella... -Confeso colocando sus codos en el escritorio y descansando su cara sobre sus manos.

\- ¡Eso si es un chismón! El problema que estará de malas, más todavía, quizás por cuanto tiempo y siempre la agarra conmigo, no me tiene paciencia. - Se revolvió frustrado en el escritorio botando de paso algunos lápices y hojas.

-Angel... -Charlie estaba pensativa, necesitaba desahogarse un poco y quizás no era la mejor opción, pero podía ayudarla. - ¿Tú me podrías aconsejar?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Se acomodo entusiasmado posando su vista atenta en la rubia. -Suelta, suelta -Insistió.

Charlie lo miro algo desconfiada, soltó un suspiro y abrió la boca. -Me gusta otro demonio, pero realmente es una brutal estupidez, yo lo veo como un imposible...- Hablo tan rápido que Angel tuvo que poner más atención para entender las palabras que salían de la boca de la chica, pero logro captar todo y dejo caer la quijada de la impresión.

-Bueno, no es mi costumbre estar con chicas pero podría hacer algo por ti a un buen precio, claro. – Sobo las yemas de sus dedos mientras sonreía coquetamente.

\- ¡No eres tú! -Grito la chica exasperada al ver que la habían mal interpretado.

-Tranquila, solo era una broma, supongo. ¿Y cual es el problema? – Pregunto perdiéndose un poco en unas hojas que había encima.

-No sé qué hacer realmente...

\- ¡Solo lánzate! -La interrumpió con poca paciencia. - ¿Por qué tienes que hacer todo más complicado? Conquístalo y hazlo tuyo, nena. – Tomo uno de los lápices y comenzó a jugar con el. -Ah... y te venia a avisar que alguien te anda buscando y ahora que lo veo... -Dijo arrastrando las palabras. -Se parece mucho a ti, aunque más guapo. El sonrisas se quedó conversando con él.

Charlie al escuchar se levantó de un salto de su silla y se apresuró en salir dejando al demonio araña solo. - ¡Oye! - Le gritó indignado al verla salir.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. "Espero que no se hayan puesto a pelear o algo así" Rogaba en el camino. Sabia que Alastor le gustaba imponer presencia y su padre era prácticamente igual.

\- ¡Manzanita! -Grito gustoso Lucifer al ver aparecer a su hija. La tomo y la apretujo contra su pecho lo mas fuerte que pudo. Por el otro lado el demonio radio miraba divertido la escena. -Veo que los rumores eran ciertos. -Soltó a la chica y dirigió su báculo a Alastor. -Ese tipejo está aquí. - Marco una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a Charlie. -Es algo agradable.

-En efecto, dulzura. -Añadió Alastor. Lucifer se engrifo al escuchar como le hablaba a su hija y salieron llamas a su alrededor. El demonio radio sin inmutarse se acomodó al lado de la rubia y la abrazo por la cintura.

"Se que es una tontería, pero esos simples gestos me tienen así" Pensaba la rubia intentando frenar un sonrojo que sentía elevarse a su cara.

-Tu padre es un encanto, mi demon belle. -Agrego apropósito. Le encantaba ver el tic nervioso que tenia Lucifer en ese momento. – Tuvimos una motivante charla, sus amenazas son realmente convincentes. – Ensancho su sonrisa en lo que miraba provocativamente al rey.

\- ¿Amenazaste a Alastor, papá? - Reclamo molesta la chica. Si no fuese porque se vería imprudente, el demonio hubiese soltado una carcajada en ese instante al ver semejante escena. "Quien diría que el temible rey del infierno fuese tan vulnerable cuando se tratase de su hija."

-Oh, mi manzanita solo le advertía lo obvio. -Intento relajar el ambiente mientras tomaba el brazo de Charlie y lo alejaba del contacto de Alastor.

-Por supuesto. -Continuo Alastor. -Eso de los azotes y cadenas es muy tentador.

Charlie giro su mirada desde el demonio hacia su padre quien estaba con su nerviosa sonrisa.

-Tranquila, corazón. Solo fue algo de rutina. -Intento calmar a su hija. -Además, vine por un encargo especial para ti.

-Me imaginaba... -La rubia soltó un pesado suspiro y desvió la mirada de su padre totalmente frustrada.

-Como princesa debes cumplir con algunas obligaciones, manzanita. Sabes que te deje usar este lugar para tu hotel con esa condición. – Lucifer movía ansioso sus pies en lo que esperaba la reacción de su hija. "Lamento decepcionarte mi Charlotte, pero hicimos un trato. Te dejaba continuar con esta ridiculez del hotel a cambio de que mantuvieras ciertas responsabilidades como princesa del infierno." Pensó mientras miraba a su hija.

-Qué es esta vez... -Soltó pesadamente queriendo saber luego para hacer todo luego y así olvidarse de esa tontería.

-Hay que disponer de un nuevo terreno, tengo unos planes y hay un edificio lleno de inútiles. Debes sacarlos de ahí. -El rey ensombreció su semblante a tal punto que la chica sintió un escalofrío.

-Y... -Vaciló un rato la rubia. - ¿Si no quieren salir? -Debía preguntar, es más que obvio que no le harían caso si les pide salir.

-Sabes que debes desaparecerlos, manzanita. – Sentencio sin titubear. Charlie se esperaba esa respuesta. Solo reacciono bajando la cabeza e intentando asimilar su encomienda.

Al levantar la mirada, se dio cuenta que su padre se había ido sin más. La rubia se abrazo a si misma casi al borde de las lágrimas. De repente sintió un cálido brazo envolviéndola por los hombros. Sabía que no era nada en especial ese contacto, pero por algún motivo se sintió reconfortada.

-Me da curiosidad eso que debes hacer... -El demonio radio se sobaba el mentón meditando. -Si quieres te acompaño.

-Prefiero que no. Esto debo hacerlo sola. -Respondió avergonzada. No es que quisiera ir sola, pero le apenaba que la vieran en tales actos, esto contradecía completamente su imagen de rehabilitar demonios.

-Si insistes, dulzura. -El demonio se aparto sonriendo y con sus manos en la espalda camino fuera del lobby. Charlie lo siguió un momento con la vista, pero sacudió su cabeza y salió sin más remedio del hotel... Su corazon se agitaba muchisimo, apreto las manos intentando controlarse, pero sin exito alguno. Un par de lagrimas caian sin remendio con cada paso que daba. "Otra vez... Solo hazlo rapido y ya." Intentaba darse animos ella misma.

Desde lejos una sombra revoloteaba impaciente mirando cada accion de la rubia y junto a ella su dueño...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui les dejo otro capitulo, avanzare rapido con estos primeros para ver que tal va quedando la historia y no perder luego la inspiracion y que todo se me olvide XD
> 
> Por favor dejenme sus comentarios para saber que les parece y que opinan al respecto, se los agradecere mucho!
> 
> Nos leemos! :D


	3. El trato

Llegó finalmente a una enorme casa que evidentemente no estaba desocupada, entre gritos, risas, incluso golpes era difícil que lo estuviese. Suspiro, se enfoco y puso la expresión mas seria que pudo mientras se dirigía a llamar a la puerta. En el acto salieron algunos demonios curiosos.

\- ¡Pero si no es la princesa del infierno! -Grito uno con cierto tono burlón.

-Verán… -Intento explicar Charlie juntando las yemas de sus dedos intentando hacer una expresión convincente. -Vengo con algunas instrucciones, pero si aceptan quedarse en el hotel feliz, no les pasaría nada, claro con el compromiso de que se comporten.

Un silencio azotó el lugar, los demonios se miraron entre si sorprendidos.

"¿Es normal que alguien como ella tenga ese tipo de actitudes?" Pensaba alguien divertido, intentando no llamar la atención, mientras con su imborrable sonrisa miraba desde lejos semejante espectáculo.

\- ¡Pero que te estás creyendo, perra! -Soltó finalmente otro de los demonios, los demás solo reían exageradamente. - ¿Acaso intentas amenazarnos? -Uso un tono desafiante mientras miraba de cerca a la rubia.

"¿Qué debería hacer? No es mi costumbre ayudar a los desafortunados debiluchos, pero…" Pensaba mientras veía como la rubia definitivamente había fracasado en su intento de ser amable. "No puedo dejarla ahí, y que esos miserables se comporten de esa forma y salirse con la suya." Si bien le encantaba ver a los demás en problemas, este último tiempo sentía algo así como un aprecio por la chica y le entretenía su compañía. "Si algo le pasa me voy a aburrir como nunca aquí" Se dijo convencido ya preparándose para acercarse, pero vio a la rubia retroceder, se notaba en su cara la tristeza y angustia, pero en este caso, algo más había en ella. Él y su sombra miraron atentos.

\- ¡Se asusto! -Se burló uno de los demonios mientras todos aun, reían y se disponían a atacarla.

Charlie enrojeció su esclerótica y dejo relucir sus cuernos, heredados de su padre. Inmediatamente el ambiente se torno muy tenso logrando sofocar a algunos demonios. Hizo un leve movimiento con las manos al mismo tiempo que soltaba unas lágrimas, el piso tembló y unas cadenas sujetaron y arrastraron a quienes hace un momento se burlaban de ella al mismo tiempo que envolvían y destruían la gran casa junto con ellos. Un agujero negro apareció y los iba absorbiendo a todos en tanto los desintegraba. Uno de los demonios tardíamente le suplico por ayuda diciéndole que iría al hotel, pero el agujero ya lo tenía destrozado a la mitad.

"Esto si no me lo esperaba, cada vez todo se pone mas entretenido con ella en el camino." Soltó una carcajada mientras veía admirado el escenario. "Deliciosamente caótico. No me equivoque en llegar a ese escuálido hotel, aunque, debería tener mas cuidado de lo que imagine…" Hablo para si mismo mientras su sombra revoloteaba inquieta, como si quisiera hacer algo o ir a algún lado.

Una vez finalizó, Charlie volvió lentamente a la normalidad mientras caía al piso. Apoyo con frustración y rabia sus puños contra a la tierra, uno de sus nudillos sangro ligeramente. Su respiranción estaba agitada y sus piernas temblaban débiles, sin querer mirar el vacío que acababa de dejar, de un salto se levanto y corrio rápidamente al hotel, luego corrió para dirigirse a su habitación, quería romper en llanto y asco por la atrocidad que acababa de cometer. Gracias a Dios estaban todos durmiendo al parecer, pero cuando se iba acercando una garra la detuvo y la acorralo contra la pared.

-Vaya que sorpresas tienes escondidas, dulzura. -Charlie lo miro sorprendida, en su vista había una especie de luz sádica que no le acomodaba mucho.

-¿De qué hablas? - No sabia realmente si sentirse nerviosa por la cercania que tenia con Alastor o por como la había abordado sorpresivamente con su espeluznante mirada.

-Vi tu pequeña masacre de hoy.- Confesó divertido sin dejar que la rubia se alejara.

-¡Te dije que no me acompañaras! -Reclamo intentando mirarlo molesta.

-De hecho, cariño. Si te hice caso, me dijiste que no te acompañara pero no mencionaste nada de no seguirte. -Ensancho triunfante su sonrisa en lo que al mismo tiempo pellizcaba una de las mejillas de la rubia.

Si bien le encantaba invadir el espacio personal de cualquiera, mas aun le estaba gustando hacerlo con Charlie. Sentia que la chica se ponía nerviosa y eso le producia una mezcla de satisfacción y curiosidad. Su sonrojo y la forma en la que parecía estar tan vulnerable pero desde hoy entender que no lo era realmente, lo inquietaba y necesitaba averiguar que se traía entre manos esa demonio.

Charlie lo miro molesta mientras se alejaba un poco de él. -No me enorgullece esto… no quería que lo vieras. -Bajo la mirada entristeciéndose nuevamente. -Solo no digas nada. -Intento exigir mientras Alastor se notaba divertido.

-Veo que no disfrutas de esto, dulzura. Tal vez tenga la solución. -Mostro aun mas sus amarillos dientes mientras su mirada reflejaba ansiedad.

-¿Qué solución? -La chica intrigada le presto atención, realmente odiaba esos encargos de su padre y solia sentirse repugnante durante días, además que eso podía repercutir en su labor en el hotel.

-Que yo haga todo esto por ti, si decirle a tu padre claro, para mi seria realmente un tremendo placer.- Se inclinó a la altura de la chica señalándose a si mismo con una de sus manos.

-Pero eso no cambia nada, al final me sentire igual de culpable. -Se decepciono de la propuesta, ella no quería mas masacres.

-Yo los convenzo de irse al hotel, cariño. A eso me referia. El problema es que a ti no te hacen caso pero sabes que a mi si…- Distorciono un poco su tono de voz haciéndolo sonar realmente siniestro.

-Deberia pensarlo un poco mas tal vez… -La chica analizo la situación mientras miraba al demonio quien seguía sonriéndole. -pero me parece que dentro de todo lo posible es la mejor alternativa. Entonces creo que si, acepto tu ayuda… nuevamente… -Solto unas risas nerviosas.

-¿Es un trato?- Pregunto extendiendo su mano mientras aparecía esa brillante luz verde igual que la primera vez.

-¿Es enserio? Es como la sexta vez este mes que intentas hacer un trato conmigo. No creas que no se lo que pasa. – Se cruzo de brazos indignada. "¿Realmente cree que soy estúpida?"

-Ya veo, mi demon belle. -Le lanzo una profunda mirada que estremecio un poco a la rubia. Sintio como se le acelero un poco el corazón "¡Demonios! ¿Solo con esa simple mirada?" -No te preocupes, solo jugaba. Realmente te ayudare con esto.

Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron, sintió el impulso de abrazarlo pero se contuvo, sabia que a Alastor no le gustaba ser tocado sin embargo él tomo su mano y deposito un suave beso en ella. "Que mal plan…" pensó ya que de seguro estaba como tomate en ese instante.

Alastor la miro analíticamente un rato. Realmente era un ser divertido esa chica, como podía tener ese lado tan dulce y por otro ese demonio que sin esfuerzo provoco semejante masacre.

-Cuando tengas tus asuntos me dices y nos ponemos de acuerdo, dulzura. Ahora debo despedirme. -Alastor dio la espalda a Charlie y se alejo despacio mientras sentía la mirada de la rubia encima de él.

Charlie lo siguió un momento con sus ojos, pero se esforzó en salir de su trance y rápidamente se metió a su habitación muy agitada, parecía que se estaba volviendo loca con tanta mezcla de emociones. "¿Y si hago lo que Angel me aconsejo?" Pensó un instante. "¡Pero que te pasa! Podría ser peligroso." Se regaño dándose un coscorrón suave en su cabeza. Luego revoloteo su cabello y sin querer pensar más se metió a su cama, se dio un par de vueltas un rato hasta que se durmió…

..................

Un día común en el hotel, si se le pudiese llamar común, al menos en el infierno así lo era. Ya estaba haciéndose tarde, tanto que todos estaban durmiendo o andaban por ahí haciendo de las suyas como el singular Angel Dust. Charlie estaba sola, aun ordenaba algunas cosas y organizaba algunos pendientes para el día siguiente los ojos le pesaban y sentía que caían cada cierto rato, pero se esforzaba por mantener el ritmo hasta que repentinamente vio que las luces se atenuaron lo suficiente para tener que dejar lo que hacía, pero no tanto como para no poder ver nada, ahora el color se había vuelto rojo, rojo intenso. El aroma del lugar se había vuelto amargo, agradablemente amargo, como café fuerte recién hecho y aunque prefería lo dulce, el olor fue atrayente, no le desagrado al contrario sintió como el pecho se le agitaba y la mente no dejaba que se concentrará en sus deberes, por algún motivo se estaba estimulando con el ambiente y no parecía importarle lo que estaba pasando. Solo cerro los ojos y se dejó envolver por el aroma.

Sintió como poco a poco unas garras aprisionaban su cintura por detrás, la rubia extasiada solo acelero su respiración mientras se dejaba llevar por el tacto. Bruscamente la giraron sin soltarla quedando cara a cara con él.

Su acompañante no dijo nada, solo mantuvo su singular sonrisa con un aire seductor mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios de la chica. Al tocarlos sintió una corriente atravesar desde su cuello hasta sus piernas. Podía jurar que estaba a punto de doblarse y caer al piso.

Atrevidamente él le mordió el labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar un poco, la rubia solo se relamió mientras respiraba con fuerza y deseo, cosa que su compañero percibió. Se acerco nuevamente y paso su lengua por la herida saboreando la dulzura de esa chica, con deseo ella intento besarlo, pero él no se dejó, provocando más desesperación en Charlie.

Acaricio su cabello con una de sus manos y bajo con cuidado hasta llegar a sus caderas donde freno y las apretó con fuerza clavando sus garras haciendo que la chica soltara un quejido que era más excitado que adolorido. Sin resistirse más se abalanzo sobre él y lo beso, un sabor amargo invadió su lengua, como a café, pero exquisito a su gusto. Una vez que el demonio le correspondió comenzó a faltarle el aire, pero era perfecto, sentía como él se pegaba a ella y no le importaba nada más que sentirlo más aún. Lo deseaba hace tanto que ya no podía contenerse.

Sintió como la humedad la invadía cada vez más, algo palpitaba fuerte en ella y no podía seguir conteniéndose, necesitaba que la tocara ya, quería sentir más profundo sus manos que, aunque eran toscas la volvían loca. Se estremeció al sentir la calidez en su glúteo afirmándola con fuerza mientras su mano libre jugaba alrededor de sus senos. Demonios, quería que la tomara ya y él parecía que la estaba torturando.

-No juegues más…Al…-Su voz entrecortada se escuchó y aunque su tono era suave, exigía.

El demonio con su sonrisa la poso sobre la pared y se pegó aún más a ella, apretándola a tal punto que ella podía sentir la cálida, abultada y aprisionada intimidad de su acompañante rozarle por encima de la ropa.

-Charlie…- Escucho la voz excitada de él en su oído mientras sus manos recorrían deliciosamente sus pechos. La chica solo lo rodeo por el cuello rasguñando su ropa y rasgándola al mismo tiempo. -Charlie… -Susurro nuevamente. -Yo…

...................

Un fuerte sonido retumbo toda la habitación lo que hizo que la chica saltara toda despeinada de su cama. Tenía el pecho agitado y sentía una, no menor, humedad recorriéndola. Se afirmo los cabellos inquieta. "¡Demonios, fue un sueño!" Pensó llevándose una mano al pecho. Realmente fue muy vivido para ser solo un sueño y le había encantado... ¡Mierda!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uy... ese Alastor, provoca esos sueños en cualquiera (Cara de pervertida)
> 
> Espero que esten disfrutando esta historia nacida desde mi inquieta mente. En ocasiones los escenarios estan tan claros en mi cabeza, pero al escribir pareciera que todo esta en chino, me cuesta expresar lo que quiero asi que es esfuerzo para mi escribir.
> 
> Saludos y dejenme saber sus opiniones :D


	4. Las pesadillas de los pecadores

Después de ese, catalogado por Charlie, loco y desorbitado sueño, intento seguir normal con su día a día, aunque se le hacía complicado. A veces estaba cerca del demonio radio e inmediatamente recordaba las sensaciones que ese sueño le había regalado, esto la ponía en aprietos porque se inquietaba nerviosamente, no lograba concentrarse bien y ya le estaba costando mantener la compostura.

Había pensado en el consejo de Angel "¿Realmente seria indicado hacer algo? ¿Coquetearle quizás? ¡No!" Se regañaba a si misma ante tales pensamientos mientras observaba desde lejos a Alastor caminando con su imborrable sonrisa y ese paso tan ligero que da, pareciendo que nada le importa a su alrededor. Él es un demonio complicado, en varias ocasiones dejo más que claro que, el amor no era uno de sus temas favoritos. En algunas ocasiones Angel quiso molestarlo insinuándosele y lo único que gano fue un buen susto. "¡Pobre!" Pensaba Charlie al recordar ese momento.

Una vez escuchó decir del mismo demonio radio que las emociones relacionadas al amor para él, resultaban abominables para su inteligencia fría y equilibrada. Que eran una pérdida de tiempo y aunque exista personas a las que, al parecer, según Husk quien lo conoció en vida, el aprecio mucho, jamás dio señales de interesarse en las relaciones de pareja.

Una vez conversando con Niffty, intento sacar algo de información, necesitaba saber de alguna manera que posibilidades podría tener y por lo que le dijo, Alastor adoraba a su madre y creía que ella estaba en el cielo. La pelirroja dice que es de la única persona a la que alguna vez le oyó hablar con un tono quebradamente afectivo. Al parecer algún trauma carga al respecto, pero nadie sabe nada más.

Algo a lo que si dijeron en común Husk y Niffty es que Alastor era un psicópata, loco y enfermo por completo, pero que era un buen amigo. El gato menciono que; "Si, ese puto me tiene para sus jodidas estupideces, pero el enfermo de mierda siempre intenta tenerme contento, me ha ayudado en mis mierdas, aunque ya no sepa que significan esas putas palabras a estas alturas…" Niffty menciono algo parecido, con otras palabras claro, pero ambos coincidían en que él con sus muy cercanos, y amigos de confianza intentaba ser complaciente aunque si es un lugar difícil de ganar, ellos solo mencionaron a otra chica que también entraba en ese círculo, una tal Rossie. Pero no, nadie más….

Charlie, con este "trato", aprovecho de pasar algo más de tiempo con él, y si bien intento sacarle algo contándole cosas de su propia vida, Alastor siempre escuchaba y lanzaba comentarios sin querer dar pie a contar nada que no fueran sus impresionantes masacres. Ahora, él si se hizo más cercano a la rubia, consiguió algo, pero no notaba nada más allá que su característico comportamiento. Charlie solo quería una luz, algo que le dijera si tenía algo por lo cual poder arriesgarse o no y hasta ahora el resultado tiende a ser constantemente negativo. "Supongo que me tendré que olvidar de este tema." Solía mencionarse constantemente, pero lo veía y algo no la dejaba, realmente sentía cosas por él y sentirse no correspondida la estaba deprimiendo…

Una noche Charlie se levantó, era tarde ya pero no podía dormir, se daba y daba vueltas en su cama, cerro los ojos, conto hasta 100 y no había caso así que derrotada se levantó y se dirigió donde primero se le ocurrió; tanto desvelo le dio hambre y sus pasos automáticamente la llevaron a la cocina. En el camino sintió algo extraño que hizo a la rubia detenerse y mirar a su alrededor, al no ver nada solo se encogió de hombros y siguió.

Mientras hurgueteaba entre la alacena otra vez sintió ese algo extraño, giro levemente la cabeza y vio hacia arriba dos grandes luces rojas iluminándose en un rincón oscuro de la cocina.…

\- ¡Mierda! - Charlie enderezo de un golpe de la impresión. - ¿Qué haces parado ahí de esa forma?

Alastor soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras salía del rincón y se acercaba a la rubia. - ¡Esto es tan divertido! Todas las noches alguien se levanta y yo lo asusto. Nunca me cansare de esto.

-Que gracioso. -Respondió sarcásticamente mirándolo irritada. – A todo esto ¿Todas las noches haces esto?

-Casi todas. -Aclaró. -Hay algunas veces que nadie se levanta, y ahí me aburro como no tienes idea, dulzura.

-Es decir… -Lo miro inquisitivamente. - ¿Todas las noches te levantas?

-Estas completamente equivocada, cariño. Yo nunca me duermo.

\- ¿Y por qué? -Pregunto curiosa y algo escandalosa. Se le hacía mal que no durmiese. - ¿Cómo es que nunca estas cansado?

-Estoy acostumbrado. -Dijo mientras paseaba mirando la cocina hasta llegar a Charlie. Se apoyo en el borde de uno de los muebles y la miro con su exagerada sonrisa.

-Las pesadillas. -Dijo convencida mirándolo acusante. Alastor abrió sus rojos ojos en modo de sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo llegas a esa conclusión? – Se acerco al rostro de Charlie, indagando las expresiones de ella concentradamente.

-Lo… que pasa…- Dijo algo nerviosa intentando alejarse un poco. – es que todos los pecadores tienen pesadillas. Es parte del castigo. Mi padre siempre dice; -Inflo el pecho e intento sacar una voz más profunda, en son de imitar a su padre. –Este puto lugar no es un destino vacacional, si esos desgraciados están aquí, no importa que poder lleguen a tener, nunca encontraran la paz. - Decía mientras meneaba el dedo índice hacia todos lados. Luego se relajó y siguió con su tono habitual. -Y así es como él decidió hacer que todos tengan pesadillas.

-Ahora lo entiendo…- Alastor atento prestaba atención a la rubia mientras se sobaba el mentón. -Este tema, querida, en todo caso, es algo con lo que tengo que lidiar desde que tengo memoria. -Soltó una risa intentando hacer natural y sin importancia su comentario.

Charlie lo miro algo apenada "¿Eso quiere decir que siempre ha tenido pesadillas? ¿Nunca ha podido dormir tranquilamente?" Pensó un instante y sus ojos se iluminaron mirando al demonio. Se le había prendido el foco.

\- ¡Al! -Dijo su nombre con enérgica y positiva voz. -Yo sé cómo calmar eso. -El demonio alzo la ceja, curioso.

\- ¿A si? ¿Y cómo, querida?

-Bueno…- Dijo sintiendo como se le entibiaban las mejillas. -Aprendí a hacerlo por Vaggie, ella solía tener muchas pesadillas… -Intento explicarse, mientras se tomaba por el brazo y agachaba la mirada. – con ella lo que hacía era… cantarle mientras le acariciaba la cabeza… ¡Eso hacía que durmiera como un bebe! -Charlie estaba más que nerviosa. "¿Qué carajo estoy haciendo? Estoy prácticamente insinuándole que me deje acariciarlo." Entrelazo sus manos y se movió sobre sus pies esperando alguna reacción del demonio. Alastor solo le clavo la mirada, con una especie de aura espesa, como si se sintiera amenazado, ofendido o algo por el estilo. Solo estaba ahí parado, no decía nada y Charlie ya se le estaba revolviendo el estómago.

-Ah… -Intento agregar la chica esperando deshacer ese incomodo momento. -Mi padre me envió otra de sus encomiendas. - Hizo comillas con los dedos al pronunciar la última palabra. Luego soltó una risa nerviosa que borro rápidamente de su cara al notar que el demonio no respondía nada.

\- ¡Espectacular! -Dijo finalmente. La chica sintió como su cuerpo volvió en si al relajarse. -Algo entretenido que hacer esta aburrida noche. Dime donde es e iré de inmediato. – Llevo sus manos a su espalda y se inclinó esperando a la rubia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Iras ahora?

\- ¡Por supuesto! No hay que perder tiempo. Sabes que adoro la cara que ponen esas pobres almas desgraciadas cuando me ven y saben lo que les espera. -Movió enérgicamente sus manos mientras hacía aparecer su micrófono y lo apoyaba fuertemente en el piso.

-Bueno… -Soltó un suspiro y sonrió. -Supongo que podríamos ir, al final no podía dormir.

\- ¡Perfecto! - Alastor con un chasquido vistió a la rubia, quien se sorprendió. -No pensabas ir en pijama o ¿sí?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! -Reclamo avergonzada. -Tenía pensado ir a cambiarme.

-Ya no tienes que hacerlo, dulzura. Que estamos esperando ¡Vamos! – Abrazo por los hombros a la rubia y una vez Charlie le indico donde debían ir, en un chasquido, ya habían llegado.

Charlie miro desconsolada el lugar. Era una especie de casucha muy desacomodada, había basura por todos lados y el olor que desprendía el lugar era putrefacto, como si hubiese algo pudriéndose en el lugar.

Observo a unos demonios igual de descuidados, no hacía falta estar cerca para entender que su aroma no iba a ser agradable. Las ropas sucias y sus rasgos transmitían a su imaginación el olor.

-Esto será más que fácil. – Alastor miro el lugar con tranquilidad. Con su bastón, movió algunas cosas que estaban tiradas mientras se acercaba a los demonios quienes al notar la presencia del demonio radio, se alarmaron notablemente. -Bien repugnantes pecadores, tienen 10 segundos para ir con la dama e inscribirse en el hotel que ella promociona con tanta alegría, antes de que destroce este asqueroso lugar junto con ustedes. -Amenazante los miro mientras se espesaba el ambiente junto a la estática que producía Alastor.

Los demonios ni pensaron y corrieron hasta la rubia tropezando el uno con el otro, peleando por quien se anotaba con Charlie primero.

Alastor hizo un agujero y unos tentáculos arrasaron con todo lo que había en el terreno, dejándolo totalmente baldío ante la aterrorizada vista de quienes pudieron haber sido arrastrados junto con lo que acababa de desaparecer…

Desde lejos había lo que parecía ser, un demonio, no quitaba su vista de Charlie mientras movía su pie ansioso. -Perfecta elección pequeña… mientras ese tipo te ayude, estarás limpia…

Una sombra alarmo a Alastor de lo que estaba ocurriendo con ese desconocido, y este sin querer parecer alarmado por el asunto, tomo nota mental y siguió pendiente de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¡Esto es fantástico! - Chillaba feliz, Charlie dando saltitos mientras terminaban de enviar al último demonio al hotel.

Alastor miraba de reojo y se dio cuenta que ese demonio seguía mirando. La voz de Charlie lo desconcentro y poso su mirada, atento en ella.

-Te debo una grande, Al. – La chica desbordaba tanta alegría que llegaba a ser hostigante para el gusto del demonio radio, pero era motivante de alguna forma y se sentía complacido por los halagos de la rubia.

\- ¡Amor! -Se escucho de lejos una profunda voz femenina que estaba algo agitada. Alastor y Charlie fijaron su vista en la dueña y se percataron de un demonio, rellenita, algo baja, corriendo con locura hasta el demonio radio. Al alcanzarlos, ella iba directamente a abrazarlo, pero este desapareció y reapareció en su lado contrario, provocando que ella casi cayera.

Charlie sintió en ese momento que algo se congelo en su interior… "¿Ella le había llamado, amor? Y… ¿Al, no hizo nada?"

-Oh, Mimzy, sabes que no debes hacer eso… -Dijo de forma tranquila mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta. -Dulzura, ella es …

-Soy su amante. -Secamente soltó las palabras mientras miraba a Charlie celosa. - ¿Ella de donde salió, Al? - Pregunto apuntándola con gesto despreciativo.

\- ¿Qué? … -Charlie estaba algo perturbada, miro a Alastor confundida y este soltó una carcajada.

-Que graciosa eres, Mimzy. -Remarco su nombre con fuerza tensa. -Es una vieja conocida, dulzura. A veces tiene buen sentido del humor. A veces solamente.

Charlie sintió que le había vuelto el alma al cuerpo, ya estaba sintiendo nuevamente ese revoltijo que se le produce en el estómago cuando algo la frustraba.

-Ay, Al. No seas así. -La chica se deslizo hasta atrapar el brazo de Alastor y lo apretaba fuerte contra ella. -Es reservado este hombre. -Miro a Charlie explicándole. -No le gusta el afecto en público.

-Te equivocas, señorita. -Interrumpió el demonio radio. -No me gusta ni en público ni en privado… -Se alejo de la chica e intento acercarse a Charlie. – Te presento a mi compañera de negocios. -Señalo educadamente a la rubia quien alzo su mano, tímidamente.

-Un gusto, soy Charlie. -Dijo estirando su mano para saludarla.

Mimzy le lanzo una fría mirada, sin recibir el saludo de la chica. "¿Quién es esa que acompaña a mi Al?", pensó mientras la analizaba de pies a cabeza. Algo no le gusto de esta situación, había observado desde lejos el momento en el que llegaron y Alastor siempre se le mostraba gentil y cercano, pero no ese cercano donde él suele irrumpir el espacio personal de cualquiera. Mimzy llevaba años obsesionada con el demonio radio y creía conocerlo por completo. En este caso su mirada hacia esa tipa era muy distinta y no podía descifrar que era y eso la hacia sentir amenazada.

\- ¡Ah…! - Soltó una carcajada chasqueando los dedos. - ¿Tu eres la perra loca del estúpido hotel?

La rubia bajo la mano en un movimiento brusco, se desanimó mucho con el insulto de la chica. Hace un minuto atrás estaba radiante de alegría y ahora tenia que soportar esta mezcla de frustración, al no entender quién era ella y porque trataba así a Alastor, y esa decepción y desaire que le venia cada vez que se burlaban de sus sueños.

-Tranquila, princesa… -Otra vez la sombra de Alastor capto la voz y la mirada de ese personaje. Intento no prestar atención, ya podrá averiguar y poner a ese tipo en su lugar.

Noto la mirada cabizbaja e incómoda de Charlie y ya se estaba fastidiando de la situación. Siempre Mimzy lo molestaba de esas formas, pero en esta ocasión fue muy dura y él también se enfureció con esa actitud. "De seguro se sintió celosa de Charlie…" soltó una risa al pensar en ello, la verdad le pareció entretenido. Mimzy nunca se ponía celosa, sabia como era él, amable, pero desinteresado totalmente con el afecto femenino. Curiosamente primera vez la ve así y se sentía de alguna macabra forma, satisfecho.

-Oh… Dulzura. - Alastor rodeo a Charlie y la abrazo. -Lamento la actitud de esa pecadora. Realmente no sabe de qué habla y de seguro esta drogada o algo por el estilo. Tiende a ser vulgar, así que no te lo tomes personal.

Charlie sintió hervir su rostro ante el acto del demonio radio. No sabía cómo responder ni menos que pensar, pero le ayudo a calmarse un poco. Alastor miro a Mimzy lanzándole una siniestra sonrisa. La demonio sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho al ver tal escena y sintió que sus ojos estaban por ceder a las lágrimas así que sin más, solo lanzo una mirada de odio y salió corriendo del lugar. Ante la mirada sorprendida de Charlie.

-Eh…Al…- Dijo la chica aun sonrojada.

-Tranquila, cariño. Mejor que se haya ido, se estaba mal comportando.

-Si, entiendo… pero… ¿Cuándo piensas soltarme?

Al escuchar eso, la distancio con cuidado de él y la miro divertido. "¿Esta sonrojada?" Se pregunto curioso al darse cuenta del color que cubría gran parte del rostro de la chica quien intentaba disimularlo mirando hacia otro lado. Normalmente eso le parecería repugnante, pero en esta ocasión le resulto encantador.

\- ¿Volvamos al Hotel? -Propuso Alastor rompiendo con el silencio.

-Si, a ver si alcanzo a dormir algo, aun es tiempo. Y tú tal vez puedas asustar a alguien más. -Dijo con una suave risita que en el fondo escondía algo de pena. Alastor pensó un momento, sabia que ella era sensible, terrible situación estando en el infierno, pero aun así lo era…

-No lo sé, cariño. Esperaba que me demostraras que realmente puedes calmar esas molestas pesadillas. Me vendría bien dormir algo.

Charlie abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo, al mismo tiempo que sintió algo acelerado su corazón. -eeeeh…- Vacilo un momento. - ¿Estás seguro? -Sus ojos habían recuperado ese brillo alegre que solían tener. Al parecer le entusiasmo la idea. Alastor se dio cuenta y solo asimilo la situación y decidió ceder.

\- ¡Claro que sí! -Reafirmo enérgico, abrazando a la chica por los hombros. Y sin hacerse esperar, chasqueo los dedos llegando rápidamente hasta la habitación del demonio.

Charlie al ver, intento no ponerse roja, otra vez, solamente lo iba a hacer dormir y listo. Observo por todos lados y su habitación era extraordinariamente ordenada, le encanto el gusto clásico que tenía, realmente era un lugar muy reconfortante.

Luego de recorrer el lugar con la mirada, se encontró con Alastor observándola pacientemente como esperando a que ella le diera alguna orden o algo. Charlie soltó una risa, parecía un cachorro, solo le faltaba mover la cola.

-Bien… Deberías acostarte. -Indico la chica juntando sus manos por delante de ella algo nerviosa. -Emm… Yo me sentare en esa silla y tu solo debes cerrar los ojos. Cuando vea que te hayas dormido me iré.

Alastor la miro pensativo un momento y con un chasquido apareció en pijama, pero no solo él, Charlie se dio cuenta que a ella también le había puesto el pijama.

-Pero ¡¿Qué?!- Sorprendida se miró y luego miro al demonio.

-Dijiste que querías dormir, si te da sueño supongo que podría dejar pasar por esta vez que te quedes dormida. -Dijo encogiendo los hombros y acomodándose en su cama dejando un espacio para que Charlie se pusiera.

La rubia parpadeo varias veces antes de convencerse y deslizarse hasta la cama. Tímidamente se sentó y acerco sus manos hasta la cabeza del demonio. Dudo un momento, no sabía si acercar las manos o no, temía que este fuese algún descabellado plan o experimento de Alastor.

\- ¿Qué sucede, querida? -Pregunto al ver que la chica estaba congelada.

-Eh... No nada. -Dijo enérgicamente moviendo la cabeza. -Bien… Tu solo cierra los ojos. -

Alastor sorprendentemente para la rubia, obedeció y se acomodó. Charlie ya más decidida acerco sus dedos y con la yema empezó a acariciar de apoco la frente del demonio. Vio como este hizo un gesto algo molesto. Charlie se asustó, pero no quiso detenerse, simplemente estaba disfrutando ese momento de acercamiento y la confianza que le estaba entregando Alastor, independiente si es alguna especie de experimento o plan de él.

Después de unos segundos Charlie comenzó a tararear una suave melodía y se dio cuenta que de apoco el demonio se soltaba y dejaba de estar tan tenso. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa mientras continuaba.

Alastor por otro lado, se sentía algo incomodo al principio, no sabía en que estaba pensando cuando acepto que Charlie le hiciera semejante cosa. Odiaba que lo tocaran y de primera lo odio, pero cuando escucho la canción de la rubia sintió como su cuerpo cedía y se relajaba. Hace muchísimos, muchísimos años no tenía un descanso decente, y saber que tal vez una vez aunque sea podría hacerlo, le llamo la atención así que solo cedió además Charlie se veía feliz con la idea.

Se sentía cada vez más reconfortado y con cada minuto que pasaba se acurrucaba más en su cama, como si fuese un niño pequeño siendo arrullado en brazos de su madre después de un largo y desesperante llanto. El tacto de la chica era suave y cálido, sus manos trazaban delicadamente su cabeza mientras su dulce voz sonaba. Seria alguna especie de hechizo que le estaría haciendo tal vez, pero se sentía bien, total si desde los 7 años de su vida en la tierra que no podía pegar un ojo como correspondía.

Después de unos veinte minutos Charlie paro y se percató que Alastor se había quedado profundamente dormido. Lo miro y sintió una especie de ternura al verlo acurrucado. Intento con cuidado levantarse, pero no pudo, Alastor la tenía abrazada de la cintura. "¿En qué momento…?" Pensó mientras lo veía. No sabía que hacer realmente, la tenía fuertemente agarrada, se aferró a ella totalmente. Charlie no sabe si habrá sido inconsciente tal acto, pero decidió acomodarse un poco y quedarse ahí con él…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Aqui les dejo actualización. Espero les guste.
> 
> La cancion que tararea Charlie es una melodia llamada river flows in you de Yiruma.
> 
> Por favor dejenme sus comentarios para saber que les parece y que opinan al respecto, se los agradecere mucho!
> 
> Nos leemos! :D

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Estoy intentando escribir un fic de esta pareja que me cautivo desde el primer momento en que vi el piloto de hazbin Hotel. No soy una experta pero, pondré el mayor empeño para que la historia les guste.
> 
> El titulo de este fic esta inspirado en una cancion y... de hecho, el fic completo esta inspirado en esta jajajaja. Se llama Noreg de Skye Townsend por si gustan escucharla.
> 
> Por favor dejenme sus comentarios para saber que les parece y que opinan al respecto, se los agradecere mucho!
> 
> Sin mas que agregar, me despido.
> 
> Nos leemos luego :D


End file.
